Healing of the Heart that won't Involve Pets
by SailorSedna052
Summary: A young lady, went through hell during her childhood. With all the abuse she went through and is now a sister to Leon and Chris, she can't speak. Maybe Count D's pet shop can help her. When the 2 meet, will he be able to help her be herself again or will she be alone forever?
1. Info

**Info**

Name: Kurai

Age: 18(I'm guessing that D is 21)

Hair: Like Serena's hair but black and down at all times(except in future chapters if I want)

eyes: Blue

looks: Basicly you look like Serena but with the black hair.

clothes: a white shirt that has been ripped and stained and a blue skirt that had also been ripped.

Past: She lived in Japan with an abusive mother and father. If you think of all the drugs and the beer would do to you, think of what they did to her until they decided to get rid of her. It wasn't until she was 7 her hell really started. If you have ever read "Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni~Matsuribyashi" her childhood was like that and she survived every punishment that was thrown at her. It wasn't until she was 18 that Leon Orcot's mother had actually adopted her but the people at the orphanage won't make it official until they were arrested and all that children that were there and the ones that were murder was saved. Now she is going to live in America with her 2 new brothers(I'm adding Chris.) but ever since she lived the hardest punishment in the orphanage, she never said a word.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to Chinatown, a place with rare things from different periods of time and places. Where mystery of the world waits around every corner. Where your greatest wish lies behind every door. In that small town lives a pet shop where the owner sells anything you wish. From decease love one, a lover of your dreams, a person in time of need or even a bodyguard. To your eyes it might be a person you bought, but in reality it is a pet and your very wish has come true. But with every wish comes a price. If you don't fallow their rules the only price you mostly pay would be in blood or grief.

It was a sunny day at the pet shop and it was almost summer in the U.S. After a season of cold and rain everyone can't wait to be outside again in the warm sun and at the beach. Count D was about to open his Pet Shop when he heard a bang on the door. When he open the door Detective Leon walked in upset as usual and sat at the couch with his feet on the table. Count D hates that. "What's wrong detective? You seemed upset more than usual."

Leon said, "My new step-sister is coming from Japan and I don't know what to do."

"You seem fine while taking care of Chris, what is the difference with her?" he said while having a cup of tea.

"You see, my mom adopted her when she was still alive, but the assholes at the orphanage wouldn't let her go until she was 18."

"What is wrong with that?"

Leon looked down. "What happen was she had a bad family who didn't give a damn to take care for her so they took her to an orphanage for kids who lost their parents from accidents or murders. From what the police told me 'it was as though we walk into hell itself'."

Count D was shock. "My word what happen to her?"

"When she arrived she was beaten liked all the other children were until she had no emotion what so ever. If they 'misbehave' by their standards they would received punishment even the med-evil times wouldn't do."

"I'm afraid what the punishments are, but please tell me." Asked D.

"One in particular is 'The coffin punishment', she went through it 4 or 5 times. Also when she tried to escape there were even harder ones. Like 'Punishment of the Dismember Pig', 'the squash caterpillar', and 'the duck unable to drink water'. Luckily that 2 of them aren't real. The ones she went through 6 times were being wrapped around a mat and being hit with wooded sword, being locked in the locker with the water being showered on it and hearing the bangs of the wooden swords. But the one that the police found her was being almost eaten alive but a dozen chickens."

That is when Count D didn't say anything but had a shocked look on his face.

Leon continued, "It turned out that when they found the place they also murder the children that didn't survived and buried them into the hill sight behind the building. When the police found her she was sitting in the corner being pecked over and over by chickens. Luckily she survived and was sent to the hospital, and the thugs are sent to 20 life sentences in jail and the big boss to death. To this day she had not said a word. Now you know why I'm worried."

Count D put his cup down and said, "Why not bring her here for the time being until your apartment is ready? It is either that or she sees some of those 'posters' you have in your room."

Leon sat and thinks that might be a good idea. "Alright she will stay here, but keep your pets away from her and she stays near Chris. Maybe she won't be afraid with him around."

Count D smiled, "Then it is settle you sister will stay where she will be safe."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You were sitting in the airplane looking outside the window. All you have were a little bag with little stuff you have. The one item that was very dear to you was a music box. There was a key-like necklace but you gave to a friend and never saw him again. When the plane landed you walked around the station until you saw Leon holding a picture of his mom. You have the one just like it. That is when he saw you and smiled. As you walked to him you were scared of what he will do to you. 'Will he be like those people at the orphanage?' you thought. When you in front of Leon, you bowed respectfully to him worried that he would slap you like the others did. All that Leon did was put a hand on you head. "You don't have to do that anymore. Your with family so no more. Okay." he said calmly. You just nodded with a sad face. That is when Leon grabbed your arm and hugged you. You didn't know what to do. It wasn't until you heard him crying on your shoulder you hugged him back.

When you guys went into the car, Leon showed you all through the streets where he lived until he hit Chinatown. "My friend of mine is willing to take you in until I can get another room for you and when my room will be cleaned up. Will that be ok?" he asked. You just nodded while still looking though the window. When you arrived at the pet shop you were a little scared going down the stairs. You first didn't want to go because it reminded you of how the men at the orphanage once tied you up and though you down a pit sewer through a men's toilet. You grabbed Leon's arm and hugged it with your life. Leon noticed. "It's ok. The pet shop is underneath the stairs. We are really looking at the second floor out here. It will be ok the owner is a friend of mine also your little brother is there so you won't be afraid." he said smoothly.

You calm down a bit and the two of you started to walk to the door. When you enter the shop the scenery was filled of Chinese decoration. And there was Count D eating sweets again. When he saw you two he said, "Welcome back Detective. I'm guessing that the drive went well?"

"It was fine though the plane delayed a bit. Oh before I forget this is Kurai. The girl I told you about. Kruai this is Count D, the owner of the shop." You just stand there and bowed at the Count. "Well it is finally nice to meet you Kurai-chan." That is when you heard foots steps running towed the room. When the other door opens there was Chris, Leon's little brother.

He walked up to Leon and thought, 'Whose this brother?'

Leon said, "Chris, this is you new older sister Kurai. She is now part of our family now."

'You mean this Kurai from that bad place?' Leon nodded sadly.

That is when Chris walked up to you and you kneeled to his eye level. He thought with a smile 'Welcome home sis.' When you heard that, that is when for the first time you smiled at someone's kindness and you hugged him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Now that you have started to smile again you knew that you were safe. "Chris, why don't you show the room we made for her?" asked D. '

Sure. You're going to love it here sis. The other people are kind.'

Then you thought, 'There are other people the Count takes care of?' When you enter the other room, you saw different people in weird clothes. Chris then introduces you to 2 of his friends T-chan, Pon-chan and one little rabbit/bat friend named Q-chan. You saw that Chris was having fun so you sat at a chair watching Chris having fun. When night came Chris took you to your room where it had a big window of the moon.

He thought 'This is your new room sis. I'm getting ready for bed but I'll be back.' When he left you open the closest that was across from you bed and saw beautiful Chinese clothes. All about your size. You found a beautiful night white robe with blue flowers on it. You put it on and it was a little big but perfect for you. You were sitting on the bed when Chris came in with another friend. It was D's pet rabbit/bat, Q-chan. 'Kurai, this is my other friend Q-chan.' Qu-chan flew up to you and squeaked. You jumped a bit but held out a hand out shakily and Q-chan sat on your hand. You than didn't felt afraid though you were still. Later you were brushing Chris's hair out when he asked, 'Kurai, back in Japan, how did you say sister?' You smiled than took out a little sheet of paper and wrote down the answer. It said, 'onee-chan'. Chris smiled, 'Okay I will call you onee-chan'

When you were done Count D came. "Chris it is time for you to get some sleep now."

Chris then jumped out of your bed and thought 'Okay goodnight onee-chan.' He then left.

Then D said, "Hope that you stay will be better than back at the orphanage."

Then you wrote to him, "It already has but I still have a long way to go."

He then smiled. "Well goodnight." and then he left. You lay down on the bed and looked at the window and saw the moon. You smiled and then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*Nightmare begins*You were running from the orphanage in the rain. You didn't want to go back there again. You heard rumors that the last person that ran away was given the worst punishment yet. As you ran you bumped into some one. You looked you and it was Leon. He looked down on you with hateful eye. You wanted to speak but nothing came out. You than heard the foots steps of the men. When you tried to run away again, Leon grabbed you. You struggle to get out of it but it was no used. When the others finally caught up with you. They laughed. "Great job Leon. You grabbed the bitch."

He then said, "She caused to much trouble anyway, how about you give her the poison finger punishment?" They then laughed and took you away. They then tied you up and gagged your mouth. You than saw that it was a well and at the bottom of the well was rabid snakes of all kinds. You screamed as one of them picked you up and then through down there. When the snaked slithered all over you they began to bight you all over your body. You were crying and when you looked up you saw Leon at the opening. He then smiled and covered the lid with a wooded board and put a rock over it. You got out of your binding and ran to the wall until you felt something. You turn around and it was the other children that were killed. You than screamed as they began to move and grabbed you and dragged you down in the earth's crest.*Nightmare ends*

You than woke up breathing heavy. When you finally calmed down you started to cry silently. You walked to the night stand where your bag was and open it. You took out the music box and went back to sit at you bed. The music box was like the one on Anastasia. You hugged the box at your chest and cried some more. Then there was a knock at the door and Count D enters your room with a candle. He saw you crying and went to your side.

He put the candle down next to your bed and said, "What's wrong Kurai?" You didn't say anything except hugged him and cried at his chest. "You had a nightmare of that place didn't you?" he said. You just nodded. He then pulled you away gently and said, "How about, in the morning I will show you around Chinatown?" You wiped you tears and nodded. "Alright no more tears for now ok?" Just about when he was about to leave, you gabbed his hand as though you don't want him to leave. He looked back and saw your pleading eyes. "Do you want me to stay for the night?" he asked. You nodded. He then blow out the candle and got into bed with you.

As you slept D notice something in your hand he took it from your hand and looked at it. He then had a sudden flashback of when he was little and he was traveling with his grandfather and his dad and he saw a little girl with a bruise on her cheek and gave you the necklace. When he finally snapped out of it. He looked at you again and brushed some of your hair and looked at you sleeping face. "I can't believe you came back into my life again after all this time. If only I knew how much pain you were, I would have saved you a long time ago." He then put the music box back into your hand and laid back. It wasn't until he brought out the necklace that was in his clothes and the key was reviled, he shed a tear. On the necklace one on side it said 'Look for me' and on the other side it said, 'I'm always there.' He put the key back in his clothes again and looked at you again. Then he put an arm around you and you snuggled near him. Then he went to sleep never wanting to let you go again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, you woke up to see Chris next to your bed. 'Morning onee-chan!' he thought happily.

You looked around for Count D but he wasn't there. 'Count D is with my brother in the other room waiting for us. You and D are going outside while me and big bro are going to take care of things here.'

You than smiled and remember last-night. Thanks to him you didn't have any more nightmares that night. You got up and got dress in a red and white rose design Chinese robe and headed to the other room with Chris.

*Meanwhile Earlier*

When Count D woke up he saw you were still sleep peacefully with a smile on your face. He then looked at you scared arms and trace the lines of scars that were on there. He still couldn't believe that you were in that kind of place and the people that were supposed to take care of you treated you and the kids badly to the point of killing them. He got up and walked back to his room where when he was near his bed he collapse and started to cry. Not because of what place you came from but because that you were his only friend that was taken away from him and didn't came back until he saw you now in this state. Q-chan flew and landed on D's shoulder to see if he was ok. "All this time I was gone I didn't do anything to help her." Q-chan looked at him calmly.

When Count D got dress he went to the living room to have some 'breakfast' when Leon came in. "Hey D! What's up?" D didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

D finally said, "Your sister had a nightmare last night so I came to check on her. After she finished crying, she didn't want me to leave so I stayed, but it was something in her hand that what really surprise me."

"What was it?" asked Leon.

D then took out the key he kept hidden. "See this necklace? My dear friend gave it to me when I was a child. When I was traveling with my father and grandfather, we went to Japan and stayed at a little village near the lake. That is when I saw Kurai playing with other kids, but she was the only one with bruises. When the kids were picking on me, she chased them away and helped me with my wounds. We had been friends ever since. One day I asked her about her bruises and she hesitated at first but told me anyway. I was about to tell father but she made me swear never to tell a soul. After three months of staying at the village we had to leave by nightfall. That is when I heard her running to me. She held out this necklace that belonged to her grandmother. It was a key to a music box. When I turn the key it played the most beautiful song you have ever heard. When it was over she told me, 'The next time we hear this song we won't be separated again,' and that was the last time I saw her." Leon was silent. It may be hard to believe but it was true. D can't make something like this up for any reason. He continued, "Back then, she was full of life and happiness, until everything change about her when she went there and was an abandoned by the family that gave birth to her. You don't know how happy I am that your mother found her, I just wish that it was sooner."

Everything was silent after that. Then Leon spoke. "Do you think at one of your pets can help her? She can smile today but revert back to a fragile kid the next."

D sighs and said, "I'm afraid that there isn't any pet that can help Kurai now. The damage is too deep to fix and I doubt there is anything that would work." After he said that Kurai came into the room with Chris.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When you came down, Leon was in awe. "Wow Kurai you look great!" Kurai just smiled. You then notice that D was sad so you went to him. You put a hand on his shoulder and kneeled next to him. Q-Chan sat on your shoulder. He did look at you.

He then got up and said, "How about we go at another time? I don't feel like going out today." And walked away. Leon and Chris was confused of what happen. You got up and fallow D to the next room where the animals were. The door was closed so you and Q-chan listen near the door. "I shouldn't have let here stay here. Memories I do not want is coming back."

You then hear T-chan said, "What's wrong with her? I thought you agree to take her in until Leon shit gets together."

D said, "Well I'm taking it back. I will look for an institution tomorrow so she won't live here anymore."

Then you hear the words you didn't want to hear in all your life, "She should have stay there where she won't be a burden to anyone. She already caused me enough trouble."

Hearing those words was like a knife stabbed your heart. You backed away from the door and ran to where the Leon and Chris were crying. Leon got up as you ran to him. "Kurai what's wrong?" You didn't anything but cry.

Chris ran back and asked T-Chan what happen. 'What happen T-chan? Why is onee-chan crying?'

"She must have heard of what the Count said." Leon asked, "What was it?"

"Count D is kicking her out of the pet shop." When D came out, you got out of Leon's arm and ran away out of the building.

As you ran through the streets you thought, 'Why...why...I didn't do anything and I already cause trouble!' When you got to a park you sat on a metal bench and thought, 'Maybe D is right. I should have stayed there so I won't be a burden. I bet that's why Leon didn't want me to stay at his house.' After that tears came silently down your face. 'At least I saw my old friend again. I just wish it wasn't like this.'

*Back at the pet shop*

Leon grabbed D by the caller and said, "What the hell D?! Just because she change doesn't mean she is the same friend you have!" D didn't say anything. "How would you like if your parents never told you 'I love you' but said 'You shouldn't been born'?" D still didn't say anything. "WELL SHE WENT THOUGH ALL THAT FOR 18 YEARS AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT EVER CARED FOR HER HAD JUST ABANDONED HER JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER OR THAT SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU!" He let go of D and took Chris by the hand. "We're looking for her and if you don't find her before us, another decade will pass, and I doubt she would really remember you. Let's go Chris! Bring T-chan too! We have a sister to look for!" That is when Q-chan came and landed on Leon's head. "So you're coming with us too huh?" Q-chan nodded. "All right let's go!" They then ran out of the building. Hopefully that will find Kurai before she is in real trouble.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Leon, Chris, T-chan(in animal form), and Q-chan came to the middle of town they decided to split teams. "All right Q-chan, you look from the trees. Chris, you and T-chan can check the streets. I will use me car outside if Chinatown incase she ran near the town." They all agree and ran off.

Meanwhile back at the pet shop, D just sat there thinking of what Leon said, "WELL SHE WENT THOUGH ALL THAT FOR 18 YEARS AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT EVER CARED FOR HER HAD JUST ABANDONED HER JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER OR THAT SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU!" He than decided that he will look for her himself. As he ran out he said, "Take care of the shop! I will be back as soon as I can."

*Back to you*

As time went by you sat there in the park and watch the little children playing games with other kids or their parents. You still can hear the words that D said in your head as though he was right next to you. 'Maybe I can just go back to Japan and go somewhere else so that I won't cause trouble.' That is when you heard flapping. At first you thought that it was a bird until you look up into the trees. It was Q-chan! He landed in your hands exhausted and out of breath. You knew that he was looking for you. When he recovered he was trying to explain something to you but you didn't understand him. It wasn't until he transformed into his real self. It was Count D's grandfather(or grandpa d to some of you hehehe). He was as tall as D but he had a cloak on so all you see was his bottom half of his face. You were afraid at first because you thought it was D. He than took your hands and kneeled down to see your face. "Don't worry I'm D's grandfather. I just look like Q-chan so I can watch over him." You than calm down a bit. He said, "You shouldn't ran away like that. Your brothers are looking for you and are worried sick." You shook your head and look away. He than said, "Do you know why he said that?" You shook your head 'no' "Long ago you were friends with him and to his eyes you didn't recognize him. During the three months we stayed there you two were inseparable. It was hard for him to leave you and when you came back after so long he thought you had forgotten him." You shook you head 'no'.

Then just like Chris you thought(said), 'I did remember him. I just couldn't tell him after all that we have been though. It won't be right to see that a once cheerful child in a fragile like a China doll that has been through so much pain.'

Grandpa D stood up. "So you did remember him."

'It was the moment I ask him to say with me last night when it happen. I also saw a glance of the necklace I gave him.' You than look away, 'I sometimes wonder if my step-mother made the right choice adopting me.'

Just than a heavy wind came and almost everything was being blown away. Some of the kids were being taken away by there parents so they can get home. All except for one. A young boy sat there crying for his mom. Than a lighting bolt hit the tree behind him and was cut in it trunk. You got up and ran to the boy then...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the tree was falling you ran from the bench and ran to the boy. Just as the tree landed you pushed the boy out of the way just as the tree was falling. The boy was all right, but you weren't so lucky. You let out a big scream as the tree landed on your legs on impact. It than started to rain while you were crying.

*Meanwhile*

Leon, Chris, T-chan, and D were looking for you when they heard you scream coming from the park. So they ran to the area hoping that you were safe. "Sis I'm coming to get you! I hope that you are safe." said Leon. 'I'm almost there onee-chan.' thought Chris. "Please don't take her away from me again. If you did I won't be able to bare it." said Count D.

*Back to you*

You were trying to crawl yourself out from under the tree while Grandpa D and the little boy tried and lift it up but it was no use. That is when the gang came to see you crushed. "We need your help! It's sinking into the earth!" yelled Grandpa D. D, Leon, T-chan, and grandpa D were trying to get the tree to lift up while the other two boys were ready to get you out of there as soon the time is right. Suddenly the tree began to be lifted by the men.

"Hurry! Get her out of there!" yelled Leon.

That is when the boys grabbed your arms and dragged you from the tree. The men then let go of it and let it dropped. The two boys hugged you gently as you hugged them. You tried to move your legs but it hurt worse than it did before. "Try and not to move sis. I got an ambulance coming to get us." You were than tired.

The only thing you remember was that D came and hold you in his arms crying. "I'm sorry Kurai. I really am."

You than grabbed his hand and sign, 'Don't worry about it. I'm the one that should be sorry.' Then you blacked out before hearing someone saying your name over and over, but couldn't make it out.

When you woke-up you were at a hospital room early that morning surrounded by roses of all color. You than felt something was holding your hand. You look to see Count D holding your hand while he was sleeping. You smiled. 'I guess he stayed here making sure I was ok.' You than heard flapping again and it was Q-chan/grandpa D smelling the roses. You looked back at Count D and you smiled. You then you went back to get some more sleep while you were grasping D's hand.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When you woke-up a little later, you notice that Count D and Q-chan(I will call him that until the next transformation) were gone and that your brothers were there sleeping on the couch. You were glad that they were there to save you. It was still early so you looked at the roses. They were so beautiful with their different colors and how they brought beauty to the room. There were reds, pinks, whites, yellows, purples, but the ones you loved the most were the blue ones next to your bed on the vanity. You grabbed the card from it and it said, 'I'm sorry for what I said back at the shop. Grandpa told me everything before the incident in the park. I don't want us to be separated again after so long. Please let me hear the song again. Your dearest friend, Count D.' You were at the verge of crying tears of happiness after you read the card. You put it back on the vanity and tried to reach for a rose but it was in a tall big blue vase. You tried and tried to reach for one and when you accidently moved a leg a shock of pain went through your body, so you gave up and waited until Leon and Chris were awake. Soon the sun rinsed until it hit Leon right in the face making him wake up. "Damn sun. I only had five and a half hours of sleep." He then noticed that you were alive and well. You smiled as Leon gently placed Chris back on the couch and sat next to you. You than notice that his hands were bandaged. You gently took a hand and looked at it to see if it was that bad. "Don't worry sis. I only sprained them and scratch them a bit. I'm so happy that you are alright. You were in the emergency room almost the whole night trying to fix your legs." he then put a hand on you head. "Your luck that the tree wasn't so big or you would have been paralyzed from the waist down." He then looked at you with a concern face. "Look you don't have to stay at the pet shop anymore. You can stay with me at my apartment. I know that there are still some posters there, but I can get rid of them so that you can stay with me." You shook you head 'no'. "Why sis? D tried to kick you out." That is when Grandpa D came in with a jug of water for the roses. This time without the cloak and in one of his old clothes. "It is because she did remember. She was just afraid that he would reject her like before." "Where's D? He was here before us." Grandpa D said, "I sent him home so he can get some sleep though it was hard trying to drag him out of here." Leon than took out a cigarette. "Well at least he's alright." He was about to light but Grandpa D took it away in a flash. "This is a hospital Leon. Do you want to kill your sister from second hand smoking?" he said. Leon made a face and you giggled a bit. "By the way. The young boy is next door waiting to see Kurai again to thank her. But the nurses are still tending to him." Leon was confused. "For what?" "Apparently he has a cold from the rain and had a scratch on his arm from the fall." Then they heard arguing next door. "I don't care if I get sicker! I want to see her!' That is when he did a tantrum and started screaming. "For a ten year old he has a good set of lungs." That is when the boy came in and ran under the bed. Soon a nurse came in out of breath. "Excuse me but have you seen a small boy running through here? He doesn't want to go back to bed." Leon said, "Afraid not. He might have gone to the lunch room." "That's right. Thanks." then she ran off. That is when the little boy came out. He had short black hair and green eyes. "Thanks for that sir. I don't like that nurse very much, and she smells like old people." "No problem." Then Chris started to wake up. He saw you and ran to you with happiness. 'Onee-chan! Your ok!' Chris than hugged you and you hugged you back. The boy said, "My name is Darien. Thanks for saving me from the tree." You smiled and hugged him too. Grandpa D asked, "Where are your parents Darien?" "They went to the doctors to see when I will get out. Oh I never got your name." Leon answered him for you. "Her name is Kurai. I'm sorry but she can't talk yet." "Why not? Did you go to kindergarten?" Grandpa then explains to him why. "No Darien. She can't talk because she saw something bad when she was little." Darien was confused. "What do you mean?" "You see, if you see something scary like you were attacked by a dog, it can sometime scare you so much that you can't speak." That is when Darien understood. "Oh I get it. So she saw something so scary that she can't talk?" "Right." That is when Darien's mom came in. "Darien, it's time to go home now you can see her later." "Ok. Bye Kurai." Soon he left the room to go home to his family.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next few weeks weren't so bad for you. Your legs were still in casts but you dealt with it all the time you were there. The only time your legs hurt the most was at night, so much that you sometimes cry at night for the pain to stop. When morning came you were waiting for your brothers or Grandpa D to come and visit you today. You waited for an hour until your nurse came in. "Good morning Kurai. I'm afraid that you brothers won't come today and the same for D. They said that they are busy for the day and they are sorry that they can't come."

You were sad for a moment but you smiled at her and wrote down. 'That's ok. If it is ok, can I go to the children section of the hospital? I wish to keep them company.'

She said, "I'm sorry Kurai but you still have to stay in bed. Maybe another time." After she done checking you she asked, "Do you need anything?"

You wrote, "No I'm fine." And so she left and you just sat there alone. 'At least I won't here ghostly voices like back at that place anymore.'

Hours past and you were starting to get lonely. No nurses came except that one you saw this morning, no doctors, no other patients that would sneak to see you, no anybody. What worried you the most was that you haven't seen Count D since the time he came that first night when you woke-up. When night came, you gave up on seeing any other visitors and decided it was time for you to sleep. 10 minutes you heard the door open and closing as well as footsteps. You pretended to sleep and try and hear who it was. It was silent for a moment until you felt a hand on you cheek. You knew who it was. You immediately open your eyes, gently hold that person's hand and turn and sat up to see none other than Count D. You notice that his eyes were blood-shot from crying and that he did get any sleep at all. He still has guilty from what happen before. You put your hand on his cheek and then both of you were leaning forward. Soon, you two kissed for the first time. He put his arm around you while you wrapped an arm around his neck. Then, suddenly, from his pocket, something was glowing. He took the items out and it was the music box and the necklace key. Then like magic it was floating and the necklace placed itself on the music box and it started to turn by itself. When it stopped, the lid of the box open and two figures of a prince and a princess dancing and music was playing. The music was so calming and beautiful. It was the same song your grandma used to sing to you to sleep before she died. You and D spent the whole night listening to the music that brought you two together and you felt no pain that night. You both were in love with each other that it felt this feeling before you meet all those years ago. The next morning Leon, Chris, and Grandpa D were on their way to see you bringing gifts as a way to say sorry for yesterday. When they open the door, they saw you were sleeping with D next to you on the same bed with the music box on top of your and D's hand with a smile on your faces. After seeing that the boys were happy and decided to leave the room and come back a little later.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Kuri was healing in the hospital, she had many visiters. Not only did Leon, and Chris showed up, but also Grandpa D and Count D. Kuri was smiling more but not really ready to speak yet. More importantly, the nightmares were over and she and D were catching up on old times. A month soon passed and it was time to get rid of the casts on her legs. Count D couldn't be there but Leon was. Leon held her hand. "Ready to get out of bed Kuri?" she asked. Kuri smiled and nodded. The doc started to cut the cast to free her legs. Once they were gone, he said, "Now since you were in here a month, you're going to have a hard time walking. We have theropy but do you know someone that can help you?"

Leon answered, "Count D at his pet-shop has a therapy room ready for her."

The doc said, "Alright." Kuri sat up and felt the floor for the first time since she's been in bed and smiled. Leon gave her a bag. "I got some clothes for you. I'm going to sign you out so will you be altight?" Kuri nodded. Soon the 2 men left and she got dressed.

After all was done, the 2 made their way back to the shop. Leon helped Kuri down the steps and placed her on the couch. "Guess who's home?!" He called out to the Ds. Count D went to the room and saw Kuri again. Kuri smiled.

Grandpa D said, "It's about time you are home." Count D smiled.

Then Chris came in. 'Onne-chan! You're home!' He ran and hugged her. Kuri hugged him back.

Then Leon got a phone call. He looked at the ID. "Aww man. Sorry but I got to get to work. See you later." Then he left.

Grandpa D said, "Well I'm going to get some treats. How about you talk to Kuri grandson?" He gently pushed D towards her.

D was about to object but he already left. "I swear I liked him better as a flying rat." Kuri giggled. Count D smiled at her small laugh and sat next to him. "But he is right. I'm glad you're home and again I'm sorry of what I said before." Kuri kissed his cheek and lay her head on his shoulder.

Chris said, 'Ewww mushy stuff. I'm out of here.' And off he went. Kuri rolled her eyes.

Count D said, "Well other then that I do got a room ready for you so you can walk again. After we eat would you like to see it?" Kuri nodded. "Oh and before I forget, the boy you saved the other day came by." Kuri lifted her head from his shoulder. "He's doing fine but I noticed he was a bit lonely. So he went home with a nice cat. He and his mom seems really happy. Would it be alright if they come over to help with your therapy?"

Kuri nodded. 'I think it'll be a great idea.' What she didn't know like Chris he heard her thoughts.

Then grandpa D came back in. "Got some treats. Got a low sugar one for Kuri." The 3 ate in peace. Grandpa D asked, "Sorry for asking this but before you went to 'that place' how was the village?" Kuri waved her hand in the middle saying 'So so'.

Count D asked, "Nearly gone huh?" She nodded.

After they ate, grandpa got a wheelchair. D said, "Now let me show you where we will do your theropy." Kuri was placed in the wheelchair and they took her into the shop. They soon came to a door wide enough for the wheelchair. Grandpa D opened the door and Count D wheeled her in. The room almost looks like the others but it has some equipment needed to help Kuri walk again. "Leon figured 1 hour or more everyday here can help you get strength back in your legs." said Count D. "What do you think?" Kuri smiled widely and gave him a thumbs up. "Perfect." Then a costumer came in. "Please excuse me." He left the room to lobby. T

hen grandpa D kneeled next to her. "How about we give him a surprise?" Kuri smiled and nodded. "How about you and I have secret lessons to have your voice back?" Kuri didn't know what to think of it. "Remember how you used to sing when you and D were together when you were kids?" She nodded. "How about we give it back to him? I know it's going to take time cause most of it is trauma but maybe this can heal both of you and him." Kuri was still thinking is she should do this or not. "Can you give this one night to think of it?" Kuri turn to him and nodded. "Great." He patted her shoulder.

Then Count D came back in. "Sorry about that. A young man came in and he wanted one of my tiger posters."

Grandpa D asked, "Did you give him the 3 rules?"

"I did but how long will they last I have no idea."


End file.
